


Binary System

by GhastlyGhost



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Comic, Drawing, Fan Comics, Gen, comic format
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2020-12-28 14:17:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21138071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhastlyGhost/pseuds/GhastlyGhost
Summary: An omnic, Najma, has an awakening in Oasis. An awakening is not always peaceful. A human is merely a complex machine. Those two factors combined create a series of unfortunate events that bring the omnic into the attention of both Helix Security and Talon.





	Binary System




End file.
